


Plushie

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: That one time Steve caught Tony sleeping with something Tony hoped no one would ever see.





	Plushie

Steve had been looking everywhere for Tony. He had somehow broken the electronic lock on his bedroom door and wanted to ask Tony to take a look at it. (He definitely didn’t want an excuse to see Tony. No, of course not.)

He had checked Tony’s workshop, Bruce’s lab, the communal floor, the gym (that one was a long shot), and the garage before he remembered that there was a robot living in the ceiling.

“Hey, JARVIS?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers?”

“Where’s Tony? I wanted to talk to him.”

“Sir is in the penthouse.”

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Steve said, smiling up at the ceiling. He ran up the stairs and came out in the hallway outside the penthouse. He stepped through the door and into the living room, then called out, “Tony? I need to ask you about something.”

He got no response, so he started going around and checking the rooms. He was starting to get worried, but eventually heard breathing from one of the bedrooms and knocked on the door. “Tony? It’s Steve. Can I come in?” When he got no response, he opened the door a bit and stuck his head in.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Tony was curled up on the bed on top of the blankets in only a t-shirt and boxers, and he was clutching something close to his chest. 

_“Is that what I think it is?”_ Steve wondered. He moved closer until he was standing right next to the bed. _“Yep, it is.”_ Steve grinned down at Tony just as Tony began to stir. 

Brown eyes fluttered open and looked up at Steve. They widened once they realised who was standing there. Tony sat up and tried to hide the plushie he held in his arms, but it was too late.

“You know, I never took you for a Captain America fan,” Steve said, pointing at the plushie.

Tony looked away, hoping that Steve wouldn’t see the blush that was spreading across his face. “I always have been,” he said quietly.

“Well,” Steve said, catching Tony’s attention. “Why don’t you hold onto the real thing instead of a cheap knockoff?”

Tony’s head whipped around, and he stared at Steve. “Really? You really mean that?”

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. I mean- yeah.” He smiled sheepishly, a tiny blush on his cheeks.

“Well, come on in then,” Tony said, moving over and patting the bed. He crawled under the covers as Steve took off his jeans and got in next to him.

They laid there next to each other for a few minutes before Tony rolled over and pressed himself into Steve’s side. Steve smiled and buried his face in Tony’s hair.

This wasn’t what Steve had expected when he came to find Tony, but it was a heck of a lot better.


End file.
